fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hogotsu Sezoku
Hogotsu Sezoku(保護つ・せぞく, Sezoku Hogotsu; Japanese for one who protects the common people) is an orphan and a former leader of the Children of the Night, he now travel the world along side with his new team, Seeker. He is also hoping to find the whereabouts of Karasu, a person that betrayed his old team. He is known as the Electric Thief(電機シーフ, Denki Shīfu) due to his previous carrer in stealing from corrupt aristocrats and the''' Unstoppable Lightning Spirit'(止め雷霊, ''Tome Rairyō) due to his speed and skill in Lightning Magic. Appearance Hogotsu appears to be a young teenager with a small build and light skin. His hair is a spiky white, while his eyes are blue. He typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. He also wears long, baggy shorts and boots to complete his outfit. As a child , he often wore an old battered black sleevless shirt, that showed his scars from escaping the aristocats, light brown fingerless-gloves, long tattered brown pants and brown shoes. He also had a red scarf that he used to protect his identity when he went thieving. He later updates his theiving outfit to a dark blue T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, leather straps around his back and chest, and matching dark blue shorts and sandals. Personality Hogotsu is best described as carefree, cocky and mischievous. He doesn't worry about things that much, often sitting back and relaxes. He also tends to play around with his enemies, never taking them serious unless needed. He enjoys doing things in over-the-top ways, never liking things to be simple and often states what is on his mind. He enjoys pulling pranks on people just for the fun of it. Despite his many flaws, he is very loyal to the people he feel that are his friends. He truly cares for them and will protect those he cares for at any cost. He automatically dislike any that wish to hurt them, no matter what their reason is. History Hogotsu was a orphan that was dropped off in Divitiis Bona, a rich but incredibly corrupt city, when he was 5 but apperanently the house was dropped was the an aristocrat's manor, so they simply left him out in the street until a passing homeless man came and to him to the Occultis Regia, where all the homeless live. The aristocrats would often kill or capture and the orphans because they viewed them as "Filth that should not be aloud to even breath". Hogotsu would often hide with his fellow orphans until one day, he heard from one of the older orphans, that some of the younger ones were taken to compete in some form of gauntlet against tons of magical creatures. He tried to get some of the older ones to come with him to get them out but the said it was hopless. So, he went by himself. He put on a disguise and was able to sneak into the arena, and break them out, managing to leave before the games began causing a massive uproar. After that, he went back to trying to pretend the incident never happened and be a normal orphan, but that did not last long as they were all slowly starting to starve. He and the old orphans tried to find jobs but they were all repeatedly turned down. Eventually, one of the orphans remembered how Hogotsu managed to rescue them and suggested that he go and steal from some of the aristocrats. At first, Hogotsu was not going to due so but after everyone begging him to do so, he gave in. Soon after that, he formed his own team called Children of the Night and began to go on weekly raids throughout the city. Since then, he has been stealing from the aristocats and teaching his fellow orphans how to steal with being caught on the street. Synopsis Storyline= |-| Role-play= Equipment Run, Now..gif|Tell me how do you wish to be dismembered? Can you feel it?.gif|Do you feel that? Well, that means you're screwed. I have it....gif|He's got your nose.....and your entire head. …Oops, no I don't..gif|Now, give it a gentle squeeze.. I said GENTLE!| Lacrima (魔水晶 (ラクリマ), Rakurima): Lacrima is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Hogotsu has a lacrima implanted into him, although it is unknown what the purpose of the lacrima. The only known information about the lacrima is that it has to deal with some form of Lightning Magic and it can only accessed in certain situation that involve great rage or the need to protect someone. When Hogotsu does access the lacrima, his entire personality changes. He changes from usually cheerful, mischievous peron into a deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty killer, that doesn't show little to no remorse towards killing a person. His eyes change from their normal cheerful blue to a dark cold blue. His face becomes blank, void of any emotions. When he stops using the lacrima, he does not have any reculation of anything that he has done. The lacrima also gives him a few extra attributes, such as: *'Enhanced Durability': He is extreme durable or at he does not feel pain, as he is hit by a powerful spell and states that it "tickled". However when he stops using the lacrima, he get the feedback of all the hits he has taken. *'Claws': Strangely when Hogotsu is using the lacrima, he grows razor-sharp claws, allowing him to slash his way to victory. He uses a strange fighting style in coherence with the claws. The style itself seems to revolve around speed, as he moves towards his opponent to give multiple strikes that allow him to deal moderate damage at a fast rate. **'Shredding Snakes'(破砕ヘビ Hasai Hebi): Hogotsu is able to move his arms in a whip-like motion, enabling him to slash his way through his enemies. *'Dark Aura': When Hogotsu is using the lacrima, he is surrounded by an incredibly dark arua. It is unknown exactly why the Hogotsu produces the corrupt arua whenever he uses the lacrima. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to never learning to use a weapon, Hogotsu had to learn to fight using his hands and feet. Even though all that he knows is self-taught, he is surpisingly proficient in hand to hand combat, as he is able to hold his own against skilled fighters. He has two fighting style; his first style revolves around freestyle and improvising. He uses everything to his advantage, even if it is considered dishonorable to most people. This style also allow him to chain together spell if he wants to. While fightning under this style, he tends to use his legs to deliever blows to his enemies. He generally uses this style when he know that he is going to fight for a long period of time. His second style is mainly focused on dodging and making quick strikes. He is able to move very fast, using his reflexes to duck and weave through his opponent's attacks. He is then able to send quick but strong jabs to bring his opponet down. He generally uses this style when he wants to end a battle in a fast manner. Natural Skills Enhanced Strength: Despite what one would think because of his thin stature, Hogotsu possesses incredible strength, as shown when he is training, he ususally carries large boulders that would clearly crush anyone with his stature and Kogu when she changed her density to 150 kilograms or 330 pounds. However, his strength goes beyond just that, as he is able to break non-magical weapons with just a few punches. It is unknown excatly how he possesses such incredible strength as he stated he only stated to train when he was 13. Impressive Speed: Due to his thin stature, Hogotsu possesses incredible speed. He is able to move at tremendous speed that allows him to approach his opponent before they can fully comprehend it, giving him the opportunity to strike them. He can also use his flexiblity to allow him to maneuver over his various attacks. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Hogotsu is very aware in and out of battle. He is able to sense when he is in danger and react accordingly to it. He has shown this multiple time such as when he was able to dodge mutilpe bullets being shot at him from different directions. *'Illusion Dance'(錯覚踊り Sakkaku odori): A complex yet simple techinque that starts as Hogotsu begins to walk. As h ewalks, he begins to move at incredible speed, creating after-images that all appear to be walking at slow pace, allowing him to hide among the after-images, confusing the opponent, and strike at the right time. Despite this techinque's complex nature, it does have a glaring hole in it. A person could be able to tell where he is at by watching the ground for any noticable effect or using their hearing to find where he is. Other Skills High Perception: Hogotsu is able notice certain thing that a normal person would probably over. He developed this skill during his time as a thief, seeing as he had to always be aware and take in his surroundings to be able to escape, if need. Master Thief: 'Due to his previous career, he managed to acquire several different skills. He is very proficient in hiding and spying, as he is able to sneak past several guard without alerting them of his presence. He is also skilled in pickpocketing and unlocking doors. *'Master Traceur: Hogotsu has shown that he is skilled in parkour, due to his time as a thief. He is able to easily climb and maneuver over obstacles. He can use this to escape in urban areas to move along the rooftops to lose pursers. Magical Abilities Lightning Magic Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法'' Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō''): Lightning Magic is an Elemental type of Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. Hogotsu discovered that he could use this magic during one of his "enthusiastic walks at night" and has become highly proficient in this magic, as he uses it in multiple ways to defeat his opponents. Spells *'Static Hand '(静的手 Seiteki-te): Hogotsu generates an electric current through any object he touch, which damages anything or anyone which is in contact with the object the current runs through. This can cause paralyzation, if used on a person. *'Discharge'(放電 Hōden): Hogotsu expels lightning all around his body, creating a barrier of lightning, that shock anything that gets close. He can use this as a way to takedown weak enemies. *'Falcon Hawk '(鷹隼 Yōshun): Hogotsu channels a large amount of lightning into his hand. Once he has channeled enough lightning, Hogotsu charges forward and thrusts his hand into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. *'Thunder Blade '(雷刃 Raiha): Hogotsu points both his pointer and middle finger out and charges them with lightning, causing a blade made of pure lightning to extend form his fingers, that is able to cut through virtually anything. *'Electric Bullet '(電動弾 Dendō-dan): Hogotsu charges up a ball of lightnig into his hand and flings it toward his opponent, sending a large bolt of lightning from his hands, striking an opponent with electricity from a distance. *'Lightning Flash '(強電, Kyōden): Hogotsu points at the intended target with his index finger, can generate a concentrated bolt of lighting to use against the target. *'Blitz-Krieg '(電撃戦 Dengeki-sen): Hogotsu creates a halo of electric energy that spreads around his hands as this technique is activated, then the technique encircles his hand and from that beams of lighting are shot out towards the enemy. He is able to alter the beams direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. Hogotsu can increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. *'Heavy Thunder Crash '(万雷衝撃, Banrai Shōgeki): While in the air, Hogotsu generates a orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his hand. He can then release the built up energy at his target with a massive concentration of energy that appears as a high level lightning strike. The effect has devastatingly destructive results. *'High Voltage Cannon '(高圧砲, Kōatsu-hō): Hogotsu raises his arm forward and outstretched, using his free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical energy which creates an enormous explosion. *'Surge Grenade '(波動弾, Hadō-dan): Hogotsu create an electric grenade, that consist of an explosive, kinetic charge. Once thrown, it has a 5-second delay before going off in a frenzy of electricity. **'Sticky Volt '(付箋電圧, Fusen den'atsu): An upgraded variation of Surge Grenade. This grants the grenade adhesive properties, allowing it to stick to whatever it touches. Hogotsu throws the grenade at his foe or object, causing it to stick until it detonates in a large frenzy of lightning. *'Thunderstorm Dragon'(雷雨竜, Raiuryū): A spell that Hogotsu created after seeing Tsuyo's Blue Dragon(青龍, Seiryū), which involves Hogotsu charges up his magic to a greater point. He then will convert said magic to form an medium-sized Chinese dragon that is made of lighting. The dragon will charge at blinding speeds and smash directly into the opponents, exploding in a frenzy of lighting. This spell take a lot concentration and a long time to build up, so it is used as a final attack. **'White Tiger'(白虎, Byakko): A variation of Thunderstorm Dragon. Hogotsu gather lightning into his hands and forces it out, manipulating the lighting to form a tiger of a lightning. While this is noticeably weaker than the predecessor, it is just as fast, maybe even faster. The tiger travels at impressive speed and charges into his opponent. Imperial Embodiment Imperial Lightning Mode-First Form.jpg|Imperial Lightning Mode-First Form: Lightning Speed Imperial Lightning Mode-Second Form.jpg|Imperial Lightning Mode-Second Form: Lightning Burst Imperial Lightning Form-Final Form-Heveanly Body of Lightning2.png|Imperial Lightning Mode-Final Form: Heavenly Body of Lightning Imperial Lightning Form-Final Form-Heveanly Body of Lightning3.jpg|Final Form: Heavenly Body of Lightning's Superior Speed Imperial Embodiment(国実施 Teikoku Jisshi): Imerial Embodiment is a power-up technique that Hogotsu developed from watching two people who were able to change themselves into their elemental magic. This power-up technique allows one to empower them with their magic. Due to this, His Imperial Embodiment is known as Imperial Lightning Mode(帝国点灯モード Teikoku tentō mōdo) due to him infusing himself with lightning to improve his speed and reflexes while also increasing the power of his spells. He can also use special spell that he perivously would not be able to use. He states that there are 3 forms but the third form is extremely dangerous and will not use it unless he has no choice. *'Initial Form' (初期体, Shokitai): By filtering Lightning Magic throughout his body, Hogotsu is able to empower himself with the element of lightning and is able to achieve the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Upon entering this form, Hogotsu undergoes a few minor changes. His hair becomes noticable more spiky and he has a small aura of lightning around him. **'Increased Speed and Reflexes:' While in this form, Hogotsu's already impressive speed and reflexes are increased slightly due to the infusement of lightning. While it is does not cause a noticable difference, it is still does allow him to move at slightly increased rate. **'Increased Spell Power: '''Similar to his speed and reflexes, the power of Hogotsu's spells are also increased. However just like his speed it is only increased slightly, so it will not have that much of a change in the spell's power output. It does still however cause a slight surpise to an enemy that already knows his spell power. *'Strengthened Form''' (強化体, Kyōkatai): By thinning out the magical energy being imbued within his body even further—Hogotsu causes an even stronger reaction than before; with him and his magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the his body sans the heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused magic at random intervals. In this form, Hogotsu undergoes a massive transformation. His hair turs into pure lightning and his arua becomes larger. He is also able to access his special spells in this form. **'Enchanced Speed and Reflexes:' **'Enhanced Spell Power:' ***'Narukami'(鳴神, "Thundering God"): Hogotsu focuses his lightning into creating a mistudomoe of pure lightning, that he throws at his opponent to slice throught them. This attack attack moves at incredible speeds and is able to break apart, allow it to become three separate projectiles that attack simultaneously. ***'Thor's Hammer' (ミョルニル, Myoruniru lit."Mjölnir"): Hogotsu gathers lightning into his fist and charges towards his opponent, throwing a lightning-enhanced haymaker into their face and sending them flying back from the force of the blow. ***'Lei Gong' (レイ功 Rei Isao): Hogotsu focuses and compresses his lightning around his arms to create a mallet on his left and a chisel on his right, allowing him to carve or smash his opponents into defeat. *'Ultimate Form: Heavenly Body of Lightning' (究極体•天体の雷, Kyūkyokutai: Tentai no Kaminari): The third and final form. When entering this form, Hogotsu becomes completly enwrapped in lightning, giving him the look of a being made of lightning. His speed, reflexes, and the power of his spells are multiplied by 8, giving him a huge boost of power. He can also use his four most strongest spells in this form. However, this form has a dangerous effect on his heart, meaning if he use this form for too long then it is possible that his heart will stop. He limits himself to using this form for only four minutes. **'Monsterous Magical Aura:' While in this form, Hogotsu's magical aura becomes extremely enoumous. It is noticable and considered untamable. Hogotsu's magical aura is said to be like a raging storm that is slowly spreading out and is ready to wreak havoc on those that are idiotic enough. When conjuring his magical aura, it takes the form of a Raijin (雷神, Thunder God), a colossal being of pure lighting that looks as though it will reign judgement upon those that dare oppose it's rule in any day possible. **'Groundbreaking Speed and Impressive Reflexes:' **'Devistationg Spell Power:' ***'Jupiter'(木星 Mokusei): Hogotsu conjures up to 66 small sphere of lightning that rain down on his opponent. However as the old saying goes "quantity over quality", this does attack is rather easy to dodge as it does not really target the enemy in any way. ***'Thunderbird'(雷鳥 Raichō): Hogotsu can flares his electric arua, surrounding himself in electricity to become an electromagnetic force, repelling and attracting things. He is then dash toward his opponent and smashes directly into them with the force of a speeding car, causing a vast amount of electrocution upon impact. ***'Odin'(オーディーン Ōdīn): Hogotsu can manipulates lightning and compresses it into the shape of a large javelin, which he throws at impressive speeds allowing it to pierce through his opponent's defenses. ***'Gekido no Susanoo'(激怒の須佐能乎 ''Japanese for Wrath of He with the ability to help by all means or Fury of the God of the Sea and Storm''s): Trivia *Hogotsu's apperance is based off of Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter. **He looks much younger than all his old teammates because of lacrima inside of him is so powerful, that it was able to stunt his growth. *His normal theme is Simple and Clean(Rock Remix) by Hikaru Utada(Rising Sun) and his battle theme is **His theme when he is using any of the Imperial Lightning Modes is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring **His theme when he is using the Lacrima or "Lacrima-pocessed" is Dialysis by It's Alive *Here is some extra stuff about Hogotsu: **He likes drawing, stealing and pranking. **He dislikes the color black and ducks. **His favorite food is Pasta of any kind with Baked Cha siu bao. **His favorite snack is any kind of candy except chocolate. **His least favorite food is Shrimp. **His least favorite snack is chocolate, due to the chocolate back home tasting like olives. **He wishes to fight a person who uses Slayer Magic that revolves around Lightning. *The spells that he uses in Imperial Lightning Mode are all based on Multiple Lightning Gods. *Originally, Hogotsu had High Speed Magic, but then the Author realized that having a form that boost your speed is pretty pointless when you have high speed magic, so he scraped it. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Thief Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Participant at Galley